


RK800出轨模式

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 穿越梗33岁的汉克x康纳





	RK800出轨模式

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为 惩罚游戏 的前篇

“现在我有点儿相信了。”  
“什么？”  
“关于你说，你是我未来的恋人这件事。”

彼时他们正被困在底特律B57号大街摩根大厦A栋地下层的密室里，这是那个TM700型仿生人的藏身之处，距离康纳打坏那家伙脉搏调节器刚过去5小时。  
康纳再一次试着想打开被TM700最后挣扎着逃跑时反锁的门，但是他再一次失败了，2019年的密室门并未完全采用电子锁死的方式，这让习惯了利用骇入技术的最先进仿生人反而受到了约束，而更糟糕的是，这里还被那个科研型仿生人逃犯改造得发不出任何信号。  
然而他必须尽快找到开门的办法，因为房间很小，氧气并不足够支撑太久，仿生人当然不需要氧气，但是汉克…想到跟自己一起被困在这里的汉克.安德森警官，康纳感到自己的蓝色血液都好像无法流动了一样。  
“我们还有多少时间？”  
其实切确的说是“我”还有多少时间…金发警官坐在房间里唯一一张狭窄的床上问到，其实他对此倒是比较坦然，如果情况允许的话，他甚至都想来根烟。  
“……最多17小时。”康纳转头看着年轻的警官先生，“对不起汉克…是我连累了你。”  
他从2039年而来，为了抓捕杀死莱恩博士并利用其发明的时空机器逃窜到2018年科研辅助型仿生人TM700，他被允许在当前的时空找一个人类协助他完成任务，于是他第一时间就想到了汉克。  
但他没料到最后的结局竟然会是这样。  
“别这么说，康纳，这很正常，我们谁也不知道会发生什么。”安德森警官一边吃力的包扎着肩上的伤口，一边冲他的临时搭档招了招手，“过来康纳，帮帮我，别再折腾那门了。”  
足足五个小时，他们已经尝试过了各种办法，要能打得开的话早打开了……  
康纳顺从的走过去，半跪下来开始小心的包扎汉克左肩上的伤口，这里将会留下疤痕，是的，康纳曾在53岁的安德森副队长肩上见过这个疤痕，而现在他知道它是怎么来的了。  
它那是汉克为他挡那一枪造成的，子弹如果再歪一点点，就贯穿肺叶了，但伤者本人却并不太在意，反而在康纳惊慌的为他止血时不断抚摸着仿生人棕色的短发安慰他说别担心，说自己更重的伤都受过这不算什么。  
“为什么要那样做？”  
康纳有点笨拙的将绷带尾端打了个结，这个年代没有止血凝胶也没有高分子涂膜，只有这种落后的东西，然后他抬起头望着那双再熟悉不过的蓝眼睛，这和他平常见到的又不太一样，33岁的汉克.安德森眼里常常充满明快而有点狡黠的笑意，好像对这世界上一切糟糕的事情都满不在乎。  
“不为什么，你说过，这个时空根本没有你能用的零件，所以，你如果受伤就很危险了，我当然不能让你出事……你可是我的恋人，未来的……”  
金发的人类警官温柔的揉了揉仿生人棕褐色的头发。  
现在2019年的情人节还剩下一个小时，而他终于知道了自己在未来，会爱上一个怎样的人。

一开始，他的确是很难相信的，当时他正窝在哥们儿吉米刚开的酒吧舒服的享受着一杯下班后的威士忌，他甚至都没注意到那家伙是什么时候站到他身边来的，看上去比他小好几岁，带着一顶可笑的毛线帽子，像个腼腆的大学生。  
那家伙说着什么“安德森警官，你好，我是康纳”，然后声称自己需要帮助。  
处于职业习惯，以及…某种莫名的好感，他随他走了出去，结果这家伙缓缓的扯下头上的帽子，额角处一个莹蓝色的灯圈在平缓的转动着。  
他说他来自2039年，是警用型仿生人，而且还是他的“合法伴侣”……汉克当时连枪都差点掏出来了，他寻思着这是他哪个损友安排的恶作剧？又或者是什么新的诈骗方式？总之那家伙说的，他一个字都不信，直到……直到仿生人的手心中亮出一张全息照片来，那是一张结婚照，而照片的主角一个是这个自称RK800型号的仿生人，另一个，汉克一眼就认出了，是他自己。

“康纳，两天以后，你说的那些什么时空监管局的人，他们确定会来接应你吗？”  
安德森警官看着正在收拾医疗物品的仿生人，他们在一起朝夕相处一共6天零10小时，为了协助康纳抓捕那个逃窜到当前时空的仿生人。  
而现在，任务完成，康纳理所当然要回到未来去。  
“嗯…会，时间是预定好的，不管我有没有完成任务，我都必须回去。”  
仿生人收拾好酒精和绷带，难过的点了点头，人类伸出手在他脸上捏了捏。  
“那就行了，别难过康纳，”他说，“这次回去以后，我大概就不能再照顾你了。你得学会照顾自己，别那么拼命知道吗？还有别什么东西都乱舔……”  
“汉克！”  
仿生人头上的灯圈亮成了黄色，汉克借着室内不太明亮的灯光看着他未来的恋人，他突然发现他竟然还没来得及好好看过康纳，说是仿生人，但跟人类却几乎看不出任何差别，如果不是额角那个不断转动着的LED灯的话。  
这小家伙自称是警用型，却有着一张异常清秀的脸，一点儿也不像他想象中警用机器人该有的威猛，甚至还有点可爱，尤其是那几处小雀斑，还有那双眼睛，蜜糖色是甜美的色彩，但现在却充满哀伤和不舍。  
“好了别那么沮丧，至少我们完成了任务不是吗？”金发的人类警官故意岔开话题，“跟我说说吧，在你那个年代，完成任务该怎么庆祝？”  
“我不知道。仿生人不需要庆祝。”仿生人摇了摇头，看了汉克一眼，又补充到：“如果是你的话，你会…去喝一杯。”  
康纳回忆了一下安德森副队长每次任务完成后都会以此为借口去吉米酒吧喝几杯的行为。  
“听起来这很像我的风格，不过…我们现在没有酒，对吧？”  
“是的，我们没有。而且汉克你受伤了，不该饮酒。”  
“好吧，那只能换一种方式了。”人类遗憾的叹了口气，随即他握住了仿生人的手腕，“嘿，康纳……给我点儿奖励怎样？”  
年轻的警官笑着指了指自己的嘴。  
“什么？”  
康纳看起来有些没反应过来。  
“一个吻，不过分吧？我可是你的恋人…你看，你很快就回去了，我们就快要分开了，这次也许是真的分开了…可我还没吻过你。”  
“汉克，我们……”  
康纳欲言又止的犹豫了一下，又在那双湛蓝色眼睛的注视下沉默了下去，他们望着对方，不过两三秒的时间，康纳明显能检测出人类的呼吸加快了，然后那双温热的嘴唇小心翼翼的印在了他的唇上，先是试探性的，然后看他没有反对，就进一步的吻了上去。  
如果是6天以前，汉克怎么都不会想到自己会亲吻一个男人，而且是一个机器人，他活了33年，一直认为自己的性取向百分之百是大胸翘臀的金发女郎，所以当知道自己将来会跟一台和自己一样性别的机器结婚时，他感到不可思议。  
而现在，他只后悔为什么没有早点吻这个家伙。  
跟康纳接吻的感觉很棒，仿生人的舌头柔软得超出了他的想象，他不知道那是什么材质做成的，但他觉得那简直天生就适合用来接吻，因为它如此的敏感柔嫩，尤其是当汉克的舌尖舔过那些滑软温热的舌面时，小仿生人呈现出惊慌得想要躲闪的样子，让他几乎不由自主的追逐着想要将他吻到窒息。  
仿生人当然是不会窒息的，但是直到汉克松开了按在他脑后的手时，康纳也似乎还没从刚才的行为中回过神来，连额角的灯圈都转成了黄色。  
如果汉克知道这意味着什么，也许他会多问上一句“怎么了”，但他并不知道，显然他的注意力也并不在这上面。  
“这感觉真棒，康纳……”  
汉克恋恋不舍的放开仿生人还微微张开的双唇，现在他甚至有点妒忌起那个未来的“自己”了，不…现在，恐怕已经没有未来了。  
有点可惜啊，33岁的汉克.安德森警官遗憾的想着，他并不是害怕死亡，从踏入警界开始，跟死神打招呼的次数已经不知道有多少次了，他从不认为自己那么幸运每次都能逃过一劫，能死在任务完成之后大概已经是一个警察的荣耀了，所以现在，他没什么好悔恨的，只是有那么一点点舍不得，大好的情人节，他们疯跑在底特律的大街小巷去抓一个叛逃的什么“异常仿生人”，然后，他刚刚知道了自己在未来有这样一个可爱的恋人，却就要奔赴死亡，他甚至都没有好好拥抱过他，也没能品尝一下他的味道……  
不，也许，还来得及……  
“康纳……那你知道，在我们这个时代是怎么庆祝胜利的吗？”  
凭借身高的优势，人类的双手轻而易举就将身旁的小家伙楼进了怀里，手指拨弄琴键一样有意无意在顺着仿生人的背脊抚摸着。  
“资料显示有很多，比如……”  
“不不、没那么多，就两样。”  
“什么？”  
“当然是酒，还有……SEX。”  
“什么？…等、等等…安德森警官…你要做什么？”  
当粗糙宽厚的手掌滑入衬衣内部时，康纳才意识到年轻的安德森警官想要做什么，他想伸手去推开，但这很难，汉克的手掌顺着他腰上的皮肤摩挲到他的尾椎，像在安抚一只惊慌的猫，那里是RK800人造神经网络汇集的一个点，随着人类掌心不时加重的揉捏，无数密集的数据流向他的处理器，他几乎应接不暇。  
“你知道我想做什么。我们是恋人，而今天是情人节…这很正常，不是吗？”  
汉克半舔半咬的吮吻着小仿生人颈侧的皮肤，一开始他是只想要一个吻，但现在他确定了，光是一个吻可不够，他想要更多的，他想要跟这个小家伙做爱，这是他的恋人。  
“安德森警官…等等！别、我们…现在不宜进行高耗氧行为……”  
被轻柔的放在床上时，康纳有些惊慌的挣扎了一下，与其说是惊慌不如说是羞怯，但他不可能挣得开，年轻的警官有着结实健壮的肌肉，轻易就将仿生人比他纤细了不少的手腕擒住压在头顶。  
汉克可没理会康纳的这些劝告，什么耗氧量？他根本不在乎，比起多活上几个小时，他更愿意在去见上帝之前先品尝一下他的小男友最美妙的滋味。  
“放松，康纳，你不会拒绝我的，对吗…我们是恋人……”  
汉克埋头下去咬开仿生人的衣服扣子，这感觉很奇妙，怀里的身体是他“认识”才不到一周的陌生人，不，甚至连人类都不是，但却令他觉得很熟悉，他身体的反应让他知道他渴望这个，年轻男性如同烈酒一般的欲望被这个来自未来的小家伙所点燃，他前所未有的想要去征服他，进入他……  
人类急促的亲吻沿着仿生人的锁骨向下，落在那两粒樱红色的软肉上，操…口感真好，这真的是“人造”的？  
将小家伙的乳尖含进嘴里时，年轻警官忍不住在心里嘀咕，在他这个时代，仿生人还只是一个设计概念，那些类人型机器人大多外形呆板行动笨拙，所以，他简直不敢相信身下这个有着紧实却柔软肌肉的生物是一个仿生人……  
他比人类更温暖，比人类更细腻，甚至，还更敏感……  
在发现唇舌之间含弄着的翘立会因为他的舔咬而敏感的褪去颜色然后又很快恢复的时候，汉克像是发现了什么有趣的东西，更加密集而用力的吮吸起来，康纳在他的攻势下发出啜泣一样的呻吟来。  
“不要、汉克…别舔那里…不…”  
这一切从一个被默许的亲吻开始，已经完全失了控，过于强烈的快感数据涌过来，令康纳几乎全身都颤抖起来，他不由自主的曲起腿扭动着想摆脱，但汉克强势的分开他的双腿压了上去。  
“别乱动，亲爱的。”  
人类总算放过被吮吸得红肿的乳尖，他整个都伏在康纳的身上，又很小心的不压着他。  
“我说，我可没什么经验…但你可以教我，我们既然结婚了，那我们一定上过床，对吗？”  
年轻警官一边亲吻着他恋人的耳垂，一边将碍事的衬衣脱掉，当人类火热的身躯再一次跟仿生人的身体熨帖在一起的时候，康纳明显的僵直了几秒，汉克会把这认为是羞涩或者紧张，但其实不是。  
康纳是在……心虚。  
因为他说了谎。  
他既没有任何经验，也没跟任何人上过床，他只是一个几个月大的、连告白都还不敢的仿生人。  
是的，他从来都不是汉克.安德森副队长的恋人。  
他本来可以实话实说，正直的人类警官也一定会协助他完成任务，但是，在见到33岁汉克的那一刻，康纳的处理器中突然运算出了一个饱含着私心的“其他方案”，反正只是很短的时间，反正这个“汉克”的相关记忆随后都会被清除，不会有人知道，那就……自私一次吧！  
RK800轻而易举的合成了那张照片，让这个2019年的汉克.安德森警官对此深信不疑，他真的只是想“扮演”一次汉克的恋人，但是现在…怎么会……  
“嘿！宝贝儿！你分心了！”金发的人类警官惩罚似的在身下人的腰上掐了一把，很满意的听到一声惊喘，“怎么？你想起你的‘安德森副队长’了吗？”  
说到二十年后的自己，汉克感觉很好奇，这种好奇又夹杂着一点酸酸的滋味，短短几天，他无数次听康纳提到“安德森副队长”，那是一种不加掩饰的种信任、崇拜和依恋……那一个汉克.安德森拥有着这样甜美的恋人，想必一定很幸福，但很可惜，自己已经不能再经历这一些了，这真不公平……  
幸好，我还拥有现在，年轻的警官先生一边想着一边将手伸向了仿生人腿间。  
当粗糙的手掌包握住了仿生人精致的性器康纳惊慌的扭动起来，人类的手指的逗弄令敏感的器官很快起了反应。  
“别、别碰那里…汉克……”  
从未被使用过的性器在人类掌中被唤醒，点燃了叫做“欲望”的电流，陌生的酥痒感流过他的处理器，同时被开启是RK800同样最先进的性爱感知模块，陌生又奇妙的感觉从人类掌心摩擦的地方生出，情欲夹杂着内疚让他感到异样的羞耻，那是一种难以言喻的心情，他不知道他们这算什么，他跟“汉克”……他们真的算恋人吗？这算是他对安德森副队长的背叛吗？  
不…就算是最先进的处理器也解答不了这个问题，可汉克看起来并不想就此“放过他”。  
“这小东西竟然做得跟人类的一样？太奇妙了……康纳…你感到舒服吗宝贝儿，你这里变硬了…看来你很喜欢？”  
年轻警官一边赞叹着一边加快了手上的动作，说真的他本来还担心过自己第一次对着男人会不会硬不起来，但是现在看来这担心实属多余，仅仅是握着康纳的欲望，他就已经感觉自己那里已经硬得跃跃欲试了，汉克挺了挺腰身挤进仿生人的双腿之间来缓缓的蹭动着，康纳感觉到人类粗糙的牛仔裤布料摩擦着他的大腿内侧。  
“不、不要…等等！安德森警官…我不想……”  
被引发的欲望愈加强烈，在自己被这种过激的数据完全吞没之前，康纳最后试着想推开汉克，随机他听到了人类吃痛的吸气声，汉克肩上的绷带又浸出些血色来。  
“抱歉汉克！”  
“没事…康纳，”汉克抓住了仿生人慌忙缩回的手，“你…不想做是吗？对不起，我不该勉强你。”  
“不……”  
面对这那双充满歉意的蓝色眼睛，康纳想要拒绝的话一时间无法出口了，是的，他没法拒绝汉克，无论是哪一个，而且，他知道他其实很想，他渴望与汉克的亲密接触，仅仅只是一个亲吻，都已经可以让他的程序回应不过来，他渴望被那双温柔的蓝色眼睛注视着，渴望被汉克拥抱、进入，但这样的机会，现在，只剩这么一次了……  
“汉克……”小仿生人咬了咬唇，鼓起勇气环住了年轻警官的脖子，他说“你别乱动，我来……”  
……  
汉克.安德森警官感到口干舌燥，呼吸不过来，但这并不是因为密室中逐渐稀薄的氧气，而是因为他的恋人，那个双颊绯红的仿生人正跪趴在他的身下吮吸着他的性器，说实话，这小家伙的技巧并不是太好，甚至是生疏……看来，在这方面，我不能对一个警用型报以太高的期望……但是，其实也根本不需要什么技巧，光是看着那张乖巧的小嘴努力吞吐着猩红色性器的样子，已经足够让人血脉喷张了，明明吞不下，还卖力的舔弄着，蜜色的眼睛湿漉漉的露出羞怯的神情……  
“好了、好了康纳……”  
抚摸着小仿生人柔软的短发，汉克示意康纳先停下来，他可不想这么快就交代出去。  
“宝贝儿，让我来看看你准备得怎样了…告诉我我该操你哪儿？”  
年轻警官一伸手将他的恋人一把揽起来，细碎的亲吻着仿生人赤裸的脖子，有些迫不及待的将手探入康纳双腿间的缝隙，说真的他现在有点紧张，这感觉好像他高中时候跟那隔壁班的女孩在露营地帐篷里初尝禁果，安德森警官努力让自己看上去“技艺娴熟”，开玩笑，谁不想在自己喜欢的人面前表现得出色一些呢，但其实他也从来没跟男人干过这事。  
应该是这儿吧？  
手指探触到某个又软又热的入口，汉克试着往里探了两下，康纳的小口喘息的声音变得急促而绵软。  
“真是这儿？操，这可真紧…”汉克往里试了试，他不知道仿生人是用什么材料做成的，但那紧窄的入口真令他有些担心，“你平时就是用这儿跟我做爱的？这么紧真的不会弄坏？”  
“汉克！！”康纳的声音听起来有点慌乱，“就是…这里，这部分组件可用于性行为中的被插入，我的说明书上有写，你、你需要看一下吗？”  
“说明书？”  
汉克几乎被气得笑了起来。  
“不，宝贝儿，”人类往仿生人的臀上重重的拍打了一下，手指往前用力的一捅，“我们这个时代做爱不用看说明书，我们都是……直接上！”  
“等等！哈啊、汉克！轻一点…有点胀…”  
康纳有些不安的扭动的一下，身体内突然被粗硬的指节插入的感觉令感到惊慌却又舒服，人类微凉的指腹令机体内部的灼热感稍微降低了一些，但新的数据产生了出来，他感觉到一种从未有过的酸痒，就好像……渴望被什么东西插进去一样！  
“你水可真多…怎么，很久没做了吗？还是说…二十年后的我满足不了你？”  
人类一边呢喃着，一边在仿生人滑腻的甬道内开拓，故意慢吞吞的逗弄着那些不断收缩的内壁，那里面又热又湿，软得不可思议，还因为他的搅弄而流出了很多滑腻的黏液来。  
“不、不是那样的…汉克…嗯、只是…啊！基础性爱模组下的润滑程序……”  
康纳已经羞得捂住了自己的脸，是的，他出厂时就默认安装了最基本的性爱模块，但他从来没想到过它们会被启用，他也从来没想到过他的性爱敏感度会是这么高，光是手指…手指的插入已经让他全身发软到几乎撑不下来，而被汉克解放出来的那个尺寸惊人的大东西还在不断蹭动着他的大腿内侧，看得出，他年轻的“恋人”已经快按捺不住了。  
“宝贝儿，你准备好了吗？我快忍不了了……”  
人类手指的动作愈发的加快，喘促着像只求欢的野兽一样急切的舔咬着仿生人的颈侧，润滑液使康纳的内部变得柔软，两根手指轻松的就插到了深部，被这种紧致的柔软包裹着的时候，汉克感觉自己几乎要失控。耐着性子又扩张了几下，人类抽出手指在仿生人弹性绝佳的臀部揉捏着，下腹贴近的部位轻轻摩擦着小家伙的蜜穴附近，用粗大的性器跟它即将进入的小穴打了个招呼。  
康纳知道汉克在期待着什么，小仿生人红着脸点了点头，翻了个身，乖巧的趴在枕头上，双腿分开来，白嫩的臀部对着人类微微翘起，无声的邀请着他的恋人。  
“该死的…你简直是恶魔！”  
响声清脆的巴掌再次拍在小家伙的屁股上，面对这个天真又色情的小家伙，汉克真是不知道该说什么好，年轻警官现在只感到口干舌燥，也许最好的语言就是狠狠的干死他！  
“腿分开一点！”  
人类分开仿生人的臀瓣，原来那个地方是一种稍深的肉粉色，多余的润滑液被手指搅了些出来，暧昧的挂在不断收缩的穴口周围，粗大的性具急切的顶入时，几乎整个入口都被撑开了来。  
“啊！啊不、不行…汉克、汉克我不行…呜……”  
康纳惊喘着呻吟出来，身突然增强的刺激令他呜咽着扬起头，连双腿都不受控制的发抖，这比手指大太多了，又硬又热，他甚至怀疑自己会受不住。  
“放松…放松我的小康纳…”年轻警官的状况可也好不到哪儿去，他忍得很是辛苦，被那乖巧的小嘴紧紧包裹住的感觉实在太棒，他简直想要按住仿生人的腰狠狠操进去，但看着康纳揪紧床单全身都在颤抖的样子，不忍之余突然又冒出一些新的念头…自己在未来的那个时空，也是这样操弄着这小家伙吗？他也会在那个53岁的自己身下呻吟和哭泣吗？  
这念头莫名的让人类心里产生出一些隐秘的快感和一些奇怪的攀比心来。  
“嘿、康纳…说说，在你的那个时空里，你喜欢被我怎样操？”  
“汉克……！”  
这句话让康纳额角的灯圈瞬间泛了红，但这惊慌失措的样子却让汉克恶作剧似的心理更加强烈，他故意咬着小仿生人的耳朵，喘着气问他：“是现在的我操得你爽一些？还是将来的那个我？他也会把你操到哭吗，会把你的肚子顶得凸出来？会射进你的小屁股里？”  
“汉克！汉克求你…啊…别、别再说了……”  
这露骨的追问让康纳几乎哭了出来，甚至连后穴都收紧了，快感和羞耻感将初尝情事的仿生人轮番的折磨着，从被插入的性交腔内生发出的酥软感觉令他沉沦，而内心深处对安德森副队长的爱恋又让他羞惭万分，他不由自主的想要合拢双腿，但人类低笑着将他揽紧。  
“好了！别乱动！”汉克轻易就扣住小仿生人的腰，相比之下纤瘦匀称的身体在高大的年轻男人身下简直算得上是小巧，人类厚实的手掌扣住仿生人白皙的腰侧捏了捏，“很疼吗？仿生人也会感到疼痛？”  
“不、不是…嗯、只是…汉克、你太大了…”  
“可你喜欢这个大家伙…”  
汉克满意的拍了拍小仿生人的屁股，没有哪个男人不在被如此称赞的时候感到骄傲的，他又往里挺动了两下来彰显自己的资本，康纳发出了求饶的呻吟，身体不住的往上缩想要摆脱这种快要被撑坏的感觉。  
但他随即被人类有力的手臂揽了回来，像是宣告主控权一般的，年轻警官坚定的往里顶了顶，康纳咬着唇呜咽起来，下身被嵌入的那个物体令他感到陌生而可怕，滚烫的柱头一寸一寸的深入将他从未启用的腔道顶开，他几乎感到自己的肚子都要被顶穿，虽然他知道从物理意义上来说，他性交组件的材质可以承受得了，甚至他的系统在被进入的时候自动开始就运算起那物体的长度、力度，但这依旧不能缓解他因为这种陌生感觉而产生的恐惧。  
“副队长！慢、慢一点…真的太大了…啊！我还不能适应……”  
康纳徒劳的揪紧床单，把脸埋进枕头里小声的请求着，人类强健而温暖的身体压了上来，一串带着灼热呼吸的吻落在他的脖颈间。  
“放松点，宝贝儿，没事，已经全部进去了，你感觉到了吗？”汉克说着，将康纳的腰肢更搂紧了一些，仿生人弹性十足的小屁股紧紧的贴着他的下腹，他的性器已经大半埋进了康纳的小穴中，可以想象，那里整个被开拓成了他的形状，“你里面可真热，康纳…操！这太棒了…”  
“汉克…好胀…嗯……不要、不要再进去了…已经顶到肚子里来了…”  
后穴被贯穿的感觉太强烈，尤其感那可怕的怪兽还有继续挺进的意图，康纳惊慌得不自觉的扭了扭屁股想要表示拒绝，一只手忍不住抚摸在自己的肚子上回过头去哀求的看着汉克，全然不知道自己现在的样子落在人类眼里有多诱惑。  
“康纳！宝贝儿别扭！你这是在勾引你懂吗？！”  
被湿呼呼的小屁股在胯间不断蹭动，任谁也会忍不住的，年轻男人发出压抑的低咆，埋在康纳颈侧的喘息开始变得越发沉重急促，他停留在康纳体内稍稍让他适应了几秒就开始缓缓的顶弄起来，在润滑液的作用下，他抽送得还算顺利，仿生人滑腻的甬道被一次次干开，后穴生涩又热情的裹着他，肉体带着水声的摩擦音夹杂在小家伙又惊又羞的呻吟中。  
“康纳、噢！康纳…真棒……”  
汉克一边渐渐的加快一边赞叹着小仿生人的美妙，他不住的亲吻康纳的脖子和性感的肩骨，用嘴唇去磨蹭仿生人敏感的脊柱，他猜测那些地方是康纳神经网络的交汇点，因为康纳几乎快要保持不住跪趴的姿态了，上身已经完全快贴在床面上，手紧紧的抓住床单连大腿都在颤抖，如果不是被汉克紧紧捞住腰，他大概是要整个的软倒下去。  
“汉克…求你慢一些…呜、太快了…”  
被迫翘着小屁股的仿生人连求饶的话都快说不完整，那根大东西不断在下身的摩擦带来太多强烈的数据，它们几乎快要将他的处理器点燃，他感觉自己在发烫，感觉蓝血在体内翻滚，然后又全都汇集在这个敏感的小穴内和下体的仿生性具上，那里胀得难受。  
“才这样就受不了了？…我还没怎么干你呢！”  
汉克亲吻着康纳额角那个不断在红色和黄色间闪动的小灯圈，一手蛮横的搂着小家伙的腰部将他紧密的钉在自己胯间，一手向仿生人下身探去。  
“噢，你们仿生人也会说谎吗？叫得这么可怜兮兮的，可这里都已经硬成这样了？”  
不出所料的，康纳身前那根精巧的仿生阳具已经再次挺翘起来，随着后穴的抽送被操得一跳一跳的，前端甚至开始滴落像人类一样的透明前液来。  
“不！不要！汉克、太强了…我、啊…我受不了……”  
前端和后穴同时传来的快感令康纳几乎尖叫起来，他整个都趴倒在床单上，汉克索性抽离了出去，将他翻过身来紧紧搂在怀里，又趁着小仿生人还没回过神来时再次整个顶入了进去。  
“汉克！！”  
仿生人的双手搂紧了人类的脖子，他在汉克再一次操进来的时候就尖叫着射了出来，但埋在他身体里的那根性器还依旧硬着，他年轻的恋人低吼着在他身体里冲刺，粗大的茎身一次次碾过内壁上敏感的传感器，他被操干得几乎腾不出空余的内存来思考，只是本能的抱紧身上的人，这具身体是属于汉克.安德森的，那种温暖熟悉的气息也是属于汉克.安德森的，但又不太一样，年轻警官的金色头发比他熟悉的那个男人更柔软一些，宽阔的背上都是结实的肌肉，烟草、酒精、枪火和一点点血的味道刺激着他的嗅觉系统，夹杂着2019年底特律清冷的空气，那是汉克的味道…是他们一起经历过的味道……  
“汉克…汉克……”  
康纳搂紧了年轻的安德森警官的脖子，任由人类火热的体温和微湿的汗液将他包围，属于汉克力度将他搂紧，他几乎整个都陷入到人类的怀抱和欲望中去。  
“康纳…我的爱人，你是我的……”  
他听到他年轻的“恋人”温柔强势的呢喃，那声音和二十年后那个低沉沙哑的声音重叠在了一起，那声音曾经暴躁的让他滚开，也曾经不容置疑的让他站到身后去……  
“是的，我是你的…”仿生人挺动着腰臀将人类的欲望吞得更深，他吻着那双如同生命之血一般蓝色的眼睛，他说：“我爱你，汉克……”

系统再次启动的时候，康纳睁开眼，记忆数据只用了0.02秒就向他反馈了刚刚发生过的事——他竟然被人操到宕机了。  
这不禁让他有些羞赧，他只记得当汉克大力的抽送着将精液灌入他身体中时，他系统中堆积得过多的快感数据终于如巨浪一样倾塌下来，RK800引以为傲的先进处理器执行了保护性停机，然后他就失去了意识。  
汉克？  
康纳动了一下，发现自己的衣服已经被穿好，甚至身体也被简单的清理过了，他被抱在一个温暖的怀抱中，抱着他的人像是累极了一样的睡得很沉。  
不、这不是累…汉克的呼吸和心率明显不正常！是缺氧！  
“汉克！汉克醒一醒！！别睡！”  
康纳惊慌的亲吻着人类因为缺氧而微紫的嘴唇。  
“康纳…你没事就好……”  
那双蓝眼睛勉强睁了睁，又再次迷迷糊糊的陷入到了沉睡。  
“不！汉克……汉克！糟糕！”  
康纳跳下床，扑向那道门想要再努力一下，但门突然从外面打开了，新鲜的空气灌了进来，随后出现的是一张时空管理站仿生人工作员的脸，SG680仿生人额角的光圈闪了闪——  
“监测到RK800仿生人数据节点异常，提前启动了救援预案，请跟我们回去吧，康纳。”

糟了……  
只穿着一件白衬衣的RK800灯圈闪成了红色，一个可怕的念头占据了他的全部处理器——  
我该怎么去面对…安德森副队长……


End file.
